The Huntress: Origins
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Ever since her family was brutally murdered, Helena Bertinelli seeks justice by intentionally learning how the criminal world works and getting into fights. Everything changes on Christmas Eve, when Helena encounters Anarky, Batman, Joker, Penguin, the eight assassins after Batman's head and the man who murdered her family.
1. Chapter 1

**This follows the adventures of the Huntress in the Arkham-verse; I'm obviously starting with Arkham Origins. I might also do a few chapters set during the New Year (when the Cold, Cold Heart DLC is set).**

**I'm really excited for the upcoming Arkham Knight. It would be cool to see more of Batman's other allies; Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, Batgirl (Cassandra or Stephanie), Huntress and Red Hood (Jason Todd)**

**Now, I'll give a bio on the Huntress (as of Arkham Origins). I've also changed things from her comic book counterpart.**

** Helena Rosa Bertinelli**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student (aspires to become a lawyer)**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Abilities: Hand-to-Hand combat (street fighter), street smart/street skills, drives a motorcycle, speaks fluent English and Italian**

**Attributes: Always looks for a good fight, determined to stop organized crime, a little unpredictable and easily angered, a devout Catholic, strong willed/independent**

**Known Relatives:**

**Franco Bertinelli (father, deceased)**

**Maria Bertinelli, née Panessa (mother, deceased)**

**Pino Bertinelli (brother, deceased)**

**Alfredo Bertinelli (grandfather)**

**Bio: Helena is the daughter of Franco and Maria Bertinelli. The Bertinelli's were a successful crime family but Helena was raised well and unaware of what her family really was. **

**Santo Cassameto and Steve Mangadora were two henchmen who worked for Franco. Determimed to rank higher in the Gotham underworld, Santo organized Steve Mangadora to kill the whole Bertinelli family except for Maria (Santo had feelings for Maria). Mangadora arrived at the Bertinelli home and attempted to murder Franco but Maria stood in the way and as a result was killed. Franco and Helena's brother, Pino, were killed shortly after. Eight year old Helena had witnessed the bloody and gory scene from being in the kitchen closet. She was shoved in the closet by her brother to keep her safe. Thereafter, Helena was raised by her grandfather, Alfredo who came all the way to Gotham from Sicily when he heard what happened. **

**Helena spent most of her time after her family's murder on the streets of Gotham intentionally getting into fights. On a certain Christmas Eve when Helena is 14 years old everything changes...**

* * *

_18th December_

Helena Bertinelli cursed under her breath as she staggered through the cold unforgiving streets of Gotham City. A gale roared and brought a light fall of snow. There was hardly anyone out here but Helena knew the streets wouldn't be desolate forever.

Helena looked up at the ink colored sky as more snow started to fall. It was typical at this time of year. Helena pulled her balaclava mask over her head and trudged on.

"Well, so this is the _infamous_ Anarky," Helena almost jumped at how loud the voice was but she saw no one was in this area; whoever it was, was probably through the nearby alleyway out into a side street.

Curious, Helena decided to run to the alleyway.

"This city needs more observant and caring police officers, at least someone like the _Batman_," came the indignant reply.

Helena became more interested. For two years a mysterious vigilante, nicknamed Batman or the Bat became Gotham's savior. Well, that's how Helena viewed it and this _boy_ had the same view. The police were infuriated with the Bat; he did the job better than any officer, much to Helena's amusement.

"So you work for the Bat, eh?" the oblivious cop asked as Helena slowly entered the area.

"I work for no one," was Anarky's infuriated reply.

Anarky looked ridiculous was the first observation Helena's azure colored eyes caught. He wore a red jacket with the hood up (and red pants and boots), a gold colored mask covered his face and he held a baton in one hand. The mask looked ridiculous; what was he trying to accomplish?

The second cop sniggered at Anarky's sarcastic comeback.

"This kid's defiant."

"Don't you dare compare me to a mere child."

Helena ran up to the first cop and jumped on his back. The officer fell and Helena kicked him in the head. Anarky looked in surprise but remained on the sidelines.

The second officer charged toward Helena, who moved to the side. The officer stopped and threw a punch at Helena. Helena let the punch hit her in the face. She smirked. Helena unleashed a series of punches to the officer's face. He attempted to move back but Helena used the opportunity to push him to the ground. She executed the perfect punch to the head.

Helena looked toward Anarky.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your ass," Helena spoke; although it wasn't the real reason why she fought the cops.

Anarky then walked forward.

"You're not the most intelligent," Anarky replied coolly. "Especially by showing your face around here."

"Am I that badly wanted?" Helena mocked.

She had been doing this kind of thing for years; intentionally getting into fights, regardless of who it was. She was slightly wanted by the police. If it came to fighting the cops, it would have been better because they were all corrupt.

"You're notorious and reckless," Anarky scolded. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was the death of you Miss _Bertinelli_."

In a split second, Helena had her fist aimed toward Anarky's face. Anarky seemed unfazed but that was thanks to the mask.

"What do you want?" she demanded, angrily.

"I won't leak your identity to the public; I'm not interested in exposing you Miss Bertinelli or accepting bribery," Anarky calmly spoke.

Damn his calmness was the only thing Helena thought. She backed away from him slowly.

"You better keep your word," her voice was venomous.

Anarky lightly laughed; she was quite paranoid by the look of it. He didn't know what Helena Bertinelli was trying to accomplish by purposely being a street brawler. Her family wasn't better than the GCPD, Roman Sionis, Oswald Cobblepot and the Wayne family; they were all of the same class for as far as he was concerned.

"I'm not like most people who willingly sell out others," Anarky replied.

However, Helena left Anarky, who watched her run; she was rather strange. She wasn't a priority but the rights of the homeless were more important now.

Heck, why was Helena Bertinelli out in the cold streets of Gotham when she could be sitting by a fire in her mansion?

Helena felt the wintry gale nip at her face. As she ran through the streets of Gotham, she saw the ever bright and glowing Christmas lights. The gale began to blow stronger. Helena felt motivated to run faster.

As she looked up at the lit up buildings above, she saw a silhouette glide away into the night. Her eyes widened.

What was that?

The silhouette had quickly disappeared as it came.

Could it have been the Bat? Helena felt excited and couldn't wait to patrol more around the area.

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

Helena sat on the couch in the living room. Her grandfather, Alfredo had the TV on and was watching the news while Helena was reading _The Prince_ by Niccoló Machiavelli.

Alfredo was tall and was surprisingly fit for most men his age. He had glasses on and wore a red sweater and black track pants. His eyes had the brightness of a youth but his hair was a silvery grey.

"What on earth are you reading Helena?" Alfredo looked over to his granddaughter, who seemed absorbed by the book.

"_The Prince_," Helena answered. "I find it rather intriguing."

"Niccoló Machiavelli lived in the Renaissance period; his ideology is flawed-"

"-but correct in some ways," Helena pointed out.

"_Police and emergency services are urging Gotham residents to stay off the roads and in their homes tonight in light of the severe winter storm warning-"_

Helena and Alfredo looked toward the TV and saw Gotham's most newest reporter, Victoria Vale (commonly nicknamed Vicki Vale).

Helena rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to keep her away, even if it was Christmas Eve. In fact, Christmas Eve was significant; it was when her parents and brother were brutally murdered. It had been six years.

Helena changed the channel.

"..._knowing that tonight, we have put to rest one of Gotham's most heinous and relentless killers: Julian Gregory Day."_

_It was Commissioner Loeb, just outside Blackgate Prison. Next to him was Captain James Gordon. In front of them were many reporters, including Jack Ryder._

_"Commissioner Loeb! Commissioner Loeb- any comment on the rumour that it wasn't actually the cops who captured Mr. Day?"_

Helena dryly laughed. Loeb wouldn't admit to anything like that. Everyone was satisfied that Mr Day was off the streets but the person who really captured him should be given credit.

"One psychopath down," Alfredo muttered. "God knows how many left to go."

"_There is no such thing as a 'bat man'," Gordon sternly told Jack Ryder._

Gordon lost her respect as the only good cop.

Wasn't he glad someone was helping him in a city full with a corrupt SWAT and police force? Although she could understand his point but as time went on, the rumors of "Batman" were becoming more and more popular, more description, more witnesses...

It's obvious that a "Batman" exists, right?

_"Captain Gordon! Captain Gordon!" Reporters were yelling._

_"No further questions," Loeb interrupted._

"Typical police," Helena commented. "They can't accept Batman is real."

"It's better if you stay out of this one Helena," Alfredo spoke. "Not everything is black and white in crime and justice."

Helena got up from the couch and took her book with her. She would have to get out as soon as she could but her grandfather didn't need to know.

"_Piccina_-"

"_Buonanotte Nonno," _Helena said, walking to her room.

Alfredo sighed. He wasn't sure how to get through to Helena. Once, he was young and was the Al Capone of Sicily but was never caught. Now, the retired mobster had to be a family man. Alfredo was angered and upset by the loss of his only son, Franco as well as Franco's wife and son.

"_Scusate Piccina," _Alfredo murmured.

* * *

When Helena had arrived in her room, she began to get out her purple jacket, purple gloves, black track pants, purple boots and her black balaclava mask.

She knew her grandfather would go ballistic if she went to the streets in a major storm but she had the obligation, the need to; he wouldn't understand.

"Sorry _Nonno," _Helena whispered as she looked toward her closed bedroom door.

She began to get dressed.

When she had finished, Helena slowly and carefully opened her window. She felt a sharp breeze. She slowly got out of her bedroom via the open window. She looked down at the ground which was covered in fluffy snow. The house looked like a Renaissance era manor; something that her father specifically requested for it to be when he first moved to Gotham.

When Helena fully exited from the window, she pulled the window down. Helena began to climb down. When she was not even five feet from the ground she jumped. Helena looked up to the window then she began to quickly trudge to the shed where her motorcycle awaited her.

Being on the streets had actually benefitted Helena. She had learnt how to pick a lock from one of the street thieves. Within seconds, Helena had picked the lock. She ran inside to where her black motorcycle was.

The shed was pretty cold in winter. Other things were also in this shed, like old pictures, a work bench, antiques and lots of other old stuff. Helena turned the light on and mentally sighed. It would seem she would always forget to clean up this cluttered shed but now wasn't the time.

She put on a helmet and sat on the motorcycle.

Helena then started the motorcycle.

When she drove outside, Helena closed the door to the shed. She quickly hopped on the motorcycle and drove to the front gate, where she unlocked thr gate with the keys that she had taken earlier this evening before reading in the living room.

When Helena exited the Bertinelli property, she locked the gate behind her. Helena Bertinelli had no regrets. She looked down at the chain of the Cross. She prayed God would be with her.

She could distantly see the bright Christmas lights of Gotham City glaring away to her. Helena then accelerated her motorcycle quickly. She turned on her motorcycle's light, to guide her through the dark. Snow began to fall and the wind whispered and howled on as if it was guiding Helena.

She had sworn that this night, on the anniversary of her family's deaths, she would get vengeance on the murderers. The GCPD had cited it as a cold case. It had been six years but Helena had never given up; she remembered that the killer had a tattoo of a blood colored rose and underneath the initials, S.B.M on his right wrist. She remembered how the killer looked her in the eye but before he could kill her, the police had broken in at the Bertinelli mansion and as a result he fled. Helena remebered how slow her tears formed at the possibility of death right at that moment. She remembered his eyes; a steel and cold hearted blue.

Tonight would be the night that Helena would gain justice for her family's murderer once and for all.

* * *

**Italian Translations:**

**Nonno-grandfather**

**Buonanotto Nonno-Goodnight grandfather**

**Scusate-sorry**

**Piccina-little child (Helena's nickname)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to the reviewers, followers and favorites.**

**When Helena encounters the assassins, it'll be the same time as Batman or before or after Batman has encountered them. I apologize if I don't get any accents or sayings wrong because I'm definitely not American.**

* * *

It seemed Gotham City was a ghost town when Helena had arrived. All six million residents had seemed to listen about the weather forecast. That was the thing about Gotham; it had the illusion of looking perfect but something else was going on.

Helena smiled when she saw all the Christmas decorations; at least the spirit was still strong. Suddenly, she remembered her deceased family and how they strongly celebrated Christmas. Those were such good times; she now missed it when her brother teased her. Helena remembered when she hated it. She blinked to ensure no tears came to her eyes.

Helena knew of an old, small and unused warehouse. It was where she parked her motorcycle. It was close by the docks. The docks was a relatively quiet area despite it being where criminals traded.

As Helena entered the city, she felt uneasy and drove slowly on purpose. The gale was harsher than any night in December. The city never felt so eerie and dead before. This was far too much like a horror story, waiting to unfold.

She took the direction to Gotham Docks. Buildings appeared shorter than in the heart of the city. There was plenty of space, since there wasn't much buildings at all. However, it was darker in this end; more hiding places and shadows. It was admittedly creepy.

Several hundred metres away was a gang of men. Helena froze on her spot. She quietly got off her motorcycle and moved to the side, right next to a building. Helena began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You've heard the rumours about the Bat, right?" one of the men asked.

The gang stood in a loose circle shape. All the men were dressed in large coats, track pants, boots and gloves. One of the other men kicked some snow. They didn't look too happy at all.

A few men shivered at the mention of the Bat.

"Yeah, what about 'im? They say he's jus' an urban legend?" This sounded very unsure.

Helena quietly sighed. How gullible were these guys?

"Aaron saw the Bat the other night. Gave him a broken nose and arm..."

That was a contradicting statement. Can an "urban legend" give a man a broken nose?

"Why are we even talkin' 'bout the Bat?" one of the other goons sat down and rubbed his hands together to keep warm.

"Penguin said that Black Mask hired eight assassins to kill the Bat tonight. Black Mask's gunna give the lucky assassin fifty million bucks!" the first thug spoke, gleefully as if he wanted to kill the Bat.

This was rather odd; Black Mask wasn't the type to pay people a ludicrous amount, such as fifty million dollars, all for just one man. Who were these assassins? The Bat would be out or not; she hoped she would get to see him...if his fighting ability was like what witnesses said; quick, deadly, agile, precise...painful.

"Yeah, well Penguin's keeping us out here in the freakin' cold on the coldest night of December. Sometimes, I don't know why we're still here! We could go to Star City-"

"They have a vigilante, who's an archer; I've heard he kills people."

"What about Metropolis?"

"They've got a Red-Blue or Blue-Red Blur."

"Central City?"

"Some fast dude in red."

The thug sighed in annoyance; vigilantes were everywhere.

Helena knew she was outnumbered. She decide to sneak away; maybe, tonight she would observe and remain hidden.

The warehouse was a little drive from where she currently was.

Helena drove slowly, keeping on the eye for Penguin's thugs.

A few minutes later, Helena arrived at the warehouse. It began to lightly snow again. Helena opened the door to the warehouse and drove her motorcycle in. She hid the motorcycle before stepping out into the unrelentless cold. She closed the door.

Now, it was time to prowl around.

Helena didn't use much equipment. She had a pocket knife, pepper spray and a portable radio as well as some First Aid equipment, in case she got hurt.

She clutched the knife in her hands. She might not stand a chance against assassins, but ordinary thugs shouldn't be too bad.

Helena silently tread through the docks. She would have to go past some old ship called _The Final Offer_. From a distance to the old ship, she noticed its lights were on. The ship was like a large dark silhouette against the lights. The ship remained mobile for years and it was still in the same spot...after all this time. Maybe the cops used it as a hide for illegal operations.

_How unusual... Isn't it abandoned?_

Curiosity killed the cat with Helena Bertinelli.

Helena began to run. The wind whispered in her ear and she felt the chill. After she turned a sharp corner, she realized she made a large mistake.

The whole area was lit up. In front of the boat's boarding deck was a bunch of thugs and a few strangely dressed men in red. There were about eight to eleven of them. Helena recalled what she knew of the Penguin's crime empire. These strangely dressed men were lithe and skilled martial artists; they were better than any thug.

Helena was about to leave-

"Look! There's a little girl!"

Helena broke into a sprint.

"Don't stand there. Get her!"

The henchmen followed, hot on Helena's heels. The darkness helped, but would it be enough?

Helena looked over her shoulder. They were still running after her. Helena made a sharp turn to the left. Her enemies slowed down and kept pursuing her.

Helena made another sharp turn but to the right. She scrambled underneath a garbage bin.

"I lost her!"

"Great!"

The voices were relatively loud for a few moments. Then the footsteps were slowly dying away. Helena breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly got up and looked around. It was safe.

_Looks like I'll have to use the long way_.

Helena began to walk the opposite direction from _The Final Offer_. Before she could walk another step, she felt a strong hand grip her hood. Due to being startled, she dropped her knife.

"Let. Me. Go!" Helena tried to shake off this person's grip.

She looked into the eyes of her captor.

He was over six foot. He had a large scar on the left side of his face and short dark hair. She could see an electric blue light emit from his gloves. He wore some kind of orange armour. His eyes were like angry, piercing daggers. He was a hefty and bulky man; Helena never fared against larger opponents and she felt slightly scared.

"Now, why is a little girl doing out here on her own?"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Helena bit back viciously; she wouldn't expose weakness.

"I'm the Electrocutioner!" he bellowed, arrogantly as if it were an achievement. "I believe some of your friends are waiting for you back at _The Final Offer."_

"I was just passing by; I don't want to cause trouble Mr. Cutioner." Playing dumb _could _work.

Helena began to reach for her pepper spray but the Electrocutioner slapped her hand away and the pepper spray tilted out of her coat pocket, before falling to the ground with a dull thud.

Playing dumb wouldn't work.

Within soon, Electrocutioner and Helena arrived in front of _The Final Offer_'s boarding deck.

Upon seeing the Electrocutioner holding Helena, the thugs there cheered. Helena tried to struggle but the Electrocutioner threw her to the ground. She felt her cheek meet the cold floor. A thug attempted to touch Helena but she bit his hand. The idiotic thug yelped in pain and jumped back a few steps. Electrocutioner grabbed her by the neck.

Helena felt her oxygen limit. She remained rigid to her spot.

"This girl wants to kill herself," Electrocutioner angrily stated. "Death is too easy."

Helena glared at the Electrocutioner. She didn't struggle.

"Aren't you tryin' to kill the Bat, Cutioner?" a thug dumbly asked.

"This girl will be the perfect distraction for the Bat to get to me...it'll be a matter of time before the Bat will come," talk about a light bulb.

She found the first assassin. He sounded too sure of himself and not so intelligent...Captain Obvious, much.

Electrocutioner used his other fist and punched Helena in the face, almost knocking her out. He let go of her. As she fell again to the floor, she heard blurred voices before a few thugs surrounded her. Next, came the darkness.


End file.
